


【锤基】墨菲定律 （正剧向）

by Krypton



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krypton/pseuds/Krypton
Summary: 洛基又玩了一个他的小把戏，这次是为了什么呢？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 看前请善用tag扫雷，否则概不负责。  
正剧向，本文时间线不走mcu，全都是私设。本文索尔和洛基的性格从神话和雷1脱胎，即两人皆未与复联/灭霸接触过。  
如果喜欢请留下kudos和评论呀。

**引子**

咔哒、咔哒。

阿斯加德的护盾上出现了一条细小的裂缝，整个地下能源沸腾了——谁？是谁在侵入？你不属于这里，快走开。

咔哒、咔哒。

裂缝没有理会朝自己冲来的能量激涌，专心致志地在这光滑的壳壁上一刀刀凿刻，它努力地扩大，努力地拉伸，终于撑开一个椭圆形的小口子。如果硬要比喻的话，那口子比植物叶片上的气孔还要小上那么一两分，连单列的氧气分子都不一定可以挤过去。可裂缝却很为自己的成就洋洋自得，它弓着身子，拼命朝身后招手。快点，快进来。

裂缝之外是一团淡金色的光斑，其实说它是光斑也有些抬举，因为在阿斯加德太阳的对比下，它就像一团漂浮的尘埃，神智不清、醉酒的尘埃。它摇摇晃晃、鲁莽地朝护盾撞去，每一次都落在裂缝周围，摔得个鼻青脸肿，每一次都恰好错过裂缝，但它不断地尝试着，碰撞，再碰撞。

而能源组终于意识到这不是他们能单独解决的问题。敌袭——

无声的警报响彻阿斯加德的上空。

不明物体入侵！不明物体入侵！它们叫嚣着。

彩虹桥上，金色的眼睛唰得睁开，射线一般的目光扫视过整座神域。

就在这千钧一发之际，光斑终于跌过了裂缝。

空气静止了，能源组同时噤了声。

这，这是......

能源组有些迷茫，它们不明白发生了什么，但是警报已经解除。按照预设的进程，能量顺着回路被收归于地底，重新聚集成一个巨型光团。它有规律地嗡嗡颤动着，满意地重新陷入沉睡。

海姆达尔也有些迷茫，他再次扫视过已经闭合的裂缝，上面的能量残留熟悉又陌生。不过这不要紧，他想，阿斯加德是九界之首，是凡人口中的神域，每天都有不解之谜诞生，他只是一个看门的。

**01**

索尔在树下睁开眼。

风吹过树叶，把天空割碎成一块块的，洒得到处都是。这颗星球不像阿斯加德位于瀑布之上，也不像地球干脆地表大部分都是海洋，本就少得可怜的水份一半还都冻在两极，只剩下几缕零零散散的水汽飘在空中。所以不要说云，连天都是灰的，吸一口气干辣辣的，把嗓子刮得生疼。

梧桐褐色的果子噼里啪啦砸了索尔一身，最后几片挂在枝头的枯叶也被这阵狂风吹落大半，零落在他身边。他依稀记得自己做了一个梦，梦里他也在一棵树下醒来，但那是一棵枝叶繁茂的常青树。层次分明的绿色枝蔓环绕着粗壮的主干旋转而上，蒲扇大的叶片从枝头垂下，叶肉饱满厚实，脉络分明。它从阿斯加德诞生起它就在那里，没有开过一朵花，没有落过一片叶，也没有人想到要给它取个名字。

可能是在梦里的关系，他觉得脑袋晕晕沉沉的，一瞬间竟然分不清自己是谁，为什么在这里。他慢悠悠地坐起身，又慢悠悠地把手臂上干裂的泥巴搓掉，而等他清理完戳进发辫里的杂草后，一切都明了起来：他是索尔，奥丁之子，最勇猛的武士，女神的征服者。他正处在最无忧无虑的时候，年长到足以被信任独自外出，却还没有到需要承担责任的年纪。演武、狩猎、寻欢、作乐，是他唯一需要关心的事。

梦里的索尔这一天刚刚和他的勇士伙伴们在泥地里比了一个早晨的武，他们轮流把对方摔进泥地里——最好是脸朝下，叫对方吃上一大口泥，然后高举手臂，接受属于胜利者的欢呼，直到下一个挑战者上场——要么继续把对方揍趴下，要么就做被摔个狗吃屎的人。

索尔天生神力，在这样的比试中总是输少赢多，他总是把他的挑战者一个接一个的甩出去，就像砸一个盘子那么简单，直到他大汗淋漓、浑身泥泞、肌肉酸痛才算痛快。这时他挥挥手，勇士们便一哄而散，除了一些别有用心的人会逗留一会，试图哄骗索尔去酒馆来上几杯麦酒。

但索尔谁也不搭理，这是他休息的时间。每次比武结束，他总要来这颗古树地下睡上一两小时。没有什么原因，至少没有什么这个阶段的索尔愿意承认的原因，但究其根本，大致可以归咎于孩子拥有秘密基地的自豪感：洛基有他的藏书阁，而索尔有他的古树。

思绪一旦发散就难以回收，特别是对索尔而言，从没有人告诉过他不能做什么，所以他总是到处跑，他的大脑也到处探索。索尔想到什么就要去做。索尔想到了洛基就要去找他。

说来也奇怪，由于兄弟二人逐渐分离的道路，他们呆在一起的时间越来越少，虽说索尔打心底眼里爱着他的兄弟，甚至以一种超越兄弟情的方式爱着他，但索尔从没想今天这样过，迫切地想要见到洛基。仿佛有人在视线的盲区里急促地、反复地念叨：

去见洛基！去见洛基！去见他，不要等到为时已晚！

索尔确实四肢发达，但他并不笨，他这时已经隐隐约约想明白正是这种急切焦躁把他从古树底下唤醒。

他开始朝洛基的寝宫飞奔。

但这不够，还不够。

血液在他的胸膛里燃烧，威胁着要从他每一个毛孔喷涌而出。前所未有的危机感笼罩着索尔，他低声咆哮，如果他是狮子，现在一点已经亮出利爪，在地面留下深深的刻痕。

一定还有什么是他可以做的。

要快，要赶快。

索尔从梧桐树下惊醒。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

风在他耳边呼啸而过，把他吹得软绵绵的，头重脚轻。他迈开腿，大步奔跑，妙尔尼尔在前方为他引路。扑通、扑通。心脏重重地锤击胸膛，擅自扣留了本该涌向四肢百骸的血液，在腔室里汇集充盈，像一个装满了火焰的皮球，随着他每迈出的每一步扑通、扑通地激荡燃烧。留下他的双腿又软又冷，像是踩在棉花堆里。

近了，就快到了。

木质的大门就在眼前，只要跨过这三两级台阶，推开它不费吹灰之力。可索尔等不急了。妙尔尼尔发出嗡嗡的共振，细小的电弧在锤身的花纹中跳跃，它携带着雷霆之神不可违逆的意志，就像它每一次在战场上穿过敌人的头颅一般，义无反顾地冲向那扇木门。

砰！

妙尔尼尔落在门上，以它为圆心，周围的空气都荡起了一圈圈的涟漪，但看似平凡无奇的木门却依旧完好无损。

索尔停下脚步。是洛基的魔法，他意识到。而这个认知把他从狂喜的状态中拉回现实。是的了，他要对洛基说什么，说实话吗？

“弟弟，我梦到了我们小时候。梦里我爱你胜过一切，你也爱着我。不，我没有说你不爱我的意思，我的意思是在那个梦里我们是两情相悦。但好像有什么事发生了，我很着急地想去见你。”

算了，索尔都可以脑补出洛基嘲讽的笑容。

说假话吗？那不是索尔的风格。

正当他抓耳挠腮、一筹莫展之际，随着绿色火焰飘落在他眼前的纸条拯救了他。这颗星球上没有渡鸦，而曾在阿斯加德上空飞翔的黑色精灵都随着众神一起，在那场烧了三百年的大火中化为灰烬。

索尔是九界里剩下的最后一个阿萨神族。

他东拼西凑，抢来了尼德威阿尔的工匠，约顿海姆的矿石，米德加德的动植物，又从星际流浪者手里带回科技之火，加上一点洛基的魔法，就像孩子过家家一样，拼出一个五彩斑斓的新阿斯加德。

眼下这张纸条就是魔法的造物、绿色的渡鸦。

“吾王，奥丁的权杖不见了！”

纸条发出尖利的叫喊声。

洛基。

怒火从索尔心底升起，他三两步跨上台阶，推开门。不出所料，房内空无一人。随着入侵者的动作，家具表面堆积的尘埃在空中飘散开来，渐渐汇集成洛基的模样。

“洛基，你干了什么好事！”索尔怒吼道。

“亲爱的哥哥，不要试图对着这堆灰说话，这只不过是一段影像。”他看着门口的方向说道，“你的弟弟要出一趟门，近期都不会回来。我不在的时候，试着不要把新阿斯加德也烧了。”

说完这段话，灰尘做的洛基就闭了嘴，他保持双手交握于小腹前的姿势，微微笑着，好像在欣赏索尔发怒的蠢样——尽管他的目光都没能找对方向。又过了会，就像一台接收信号不良的老旧电视机，他的身体上浮现出一片片雪花纹，最终倏得落回地面，安安静静地变回蚂蚁窝大小的一堆尘土。

索尔有点想笑又觉得还是很生气。洛基总是这样，在你以为他已经有所改善的时候，他定要做点什么，仿佛他身上背了个千斤重的反派包袱，他就是乐意让所有人都讨厌他。他咬牙切齿地嘟囔道：“我会让你付出代价的。”

索尔赶到议事厅的时候里面已经聚满了人。丢失奥丁的权杖不是每周都能见到的平凡事，来者有义愤填膺的，有凑热闹不嫌事大的，也有纯粹露个面示意自己还活着的，但能来的人都到齐了。虽然经历诸神黄昏后阿斯加德人口大减，但耐不住人口基数大，而现在也没金宫内外的分别，乌泱泱地往大厅里一凑，还真有副能当场出征的样子。他们看到索尔就开始你一言我一语、七嘴八舌地吵嚷起来。

“够了！”索尔吼道，让这群人安静的唯一方法就是嗓门比他们更大。他虽已经认定这又是洛基的杰作，现在只想把他的弟弟捉回来，狠狠揍上一顿，叫他的手再也不敢靠近宝库半分。但作为阿斯加德的统治者他既不会偏袒洛基，也不能不分青红皂白地捉人。他现在要做的就是让事实说话。

“诗嘉古尔，”他扯着嗓子吼道，在人群中看到他的侍卫队长，“怎么回事？”

如果有人能见到诗嘉古尔，第一眼注意到的一定不是她的容颜。诚然她深邃的五官很符合时下中庭的审美，但那都被她饱经风霜的皮肤掩盖。一条条细纹从她的眼尾散开，两颊干燥得起了鱼鳞状的死皮，而右眉角划到嘴唇的疤痕还保留着当初青紫的颜色，显现出主人对于容貌的漠不关心。

确实，如果你能有这样一双眼睛，你也不会在乎自己的容貌。那双眼睛看过来的时候如利剑出鞘、如山峦拔地、如星云凝聚，沾染着鲜血与硝烟的味道，并时刻准备重入战场。

有的人生来就是为战斗准备的。

“自从昨天早上起没有人去宝库取过东西，在任何一个时间段都有人站岗，守卫确信没有正常人能够能从他们眼皮底下溜过去。”诗嘉古尔解释道。

她这么一说，众人都明白了。瞧，事情已经被解释的多么清楚，这里还有第二个想要偷走奥丁权杖的非“正常人”吗？他们你看看我，我看看你，相顾点头。一切都在无言中盖棺定论，再也没有争议了。

索尔也非常信服，他认为这已经可以算作充足的证据。他点点头，肯定了众人的想法。

“洛基。”

“是他。”  
“就是他。”

议事厅里又嘈杂起来。义愤填膺的、看热闹的、凑数的，这时候人人都恨不得讲上一两句抒发他们对洛基的不满，再把他以往做过的事拿出来鞭挞一番，方解心头之恨。

哪怕洛基是众神之父奥丁养大的，霜巨人永远都是霜巨人的德行。看看他，跟索尔差不多大的年纪，永远只能是个半神，只有下三滥的海盗妓女之流才会尊称他为诡计之神。

从以往的经验来看，在这件事上众人总能达成一致。难以入耳的字眼从这些高贵的阿萨人嘴里吐出，甚至有愈演愈烈的趋势。他们的兴致空前高涨，甚至暂时忘了奥丁权杖丢失这件事，没有人觉得难过——除了索尔。

索尔不喜欢听别人用难听的字眼形容洛基，但洛基的行为让他想反驳也无从下口，只好把满腔怒火憋闷在肚子里，呼哧呼哧地在一旁喘着粗气。

他不愿再忍受多一刻，当下决定独自出发去捉拿洛基。

就在这时，索尔注意到大厅对面角落里也站着一个人。这个人像他一样，没有加入任何讨论，只是独自静静地站着。他披着一身黑袍，兜帽下的面孔若隐若现。

那人似乎察觉到索尔的目光，微微抬起头，看向索尔，一双绿色的眼睛里闪烁着狡猾的光芒。

“洛基。”索尔当下就咬牙切齿地确认了对面的身份。

议事厅里过于嘈杂，没有人是注意到索尔的发现。但洛基却像是听见了索尔的呼唤，为了证实他的话，他主动摘下兜帽，揭开斗篷，挑衅一般向索尔展露笑容，并将右手食指举到嘴唇前，做出噤声的手势。

索尔就要发怒，但洛基再次抢先一步，他将左手平摊至胸前，右手四指轻轻击打左手掌心，声音不大，但极有穿透力。很快这阵掌心就吸引了所有人的注意力，他们转过身去，齐齐盯着洛基。

洛基谦虚地鞠了一个躬。“听见你们对我一如既往的高度赞扬我就放心了。”他说道，“只是不知道鄙人何德何能，劳烦大家如此兴师动众？”

“把奥丁的权杖交出来！”不知谁在人群里喊了一句，随即得到众人的应和。

“我可不知道什么权杖的事呀。”洛基状作无辜地摊了摊手，随即又换得一阵鄙夷的讨伐声。

索尔最看不下去洛基现在的样子，所有人都心知肚明这事就是洛基干的，索尔知道，洛基也知道，洛基甚至没有费心遮掩这个事实——他耀武扬威地跑到议事厅，以天神降世的自带出场，上演这出华丽可笑的戏剧。

“够了！”他不耐烦地说道。

妙尔尼尔应声而起，再所有人都没反应过来的时候飞过大半个议事厅，撞上洛基的胸膛，把他死死钉在身后的墙壁上。

洛基发出夸张的痛呼，举起手作投降状：“好吧好吧，奥丁的权杖不见了，我也很心痛。到底是什么让你们觉得我该为此负责？难道我为新阿斯加德做出的贡献还不足以作为我改邪归正的证明吗？”

索尔死死地盯着他，想要看出他是否在说真话。但即使处于妙尔尼尔的巨大压力下，洛基脸上的笑容还是一如既往的完美。他感受到索尔的目光，也回望过来，递出一个真诚的眼神。

“你给我留下的信息。”索尔最终说道。他没有移开目光，密切注视着洛基的反应。

这特意漏出的信息也确实钓起一条大鱼。从见面以来，洛基脸上第一次露出错愕的表情，但他很快回过味来，并准备就着这一点惊讶继续表演。

“你才收到？”他露出受伤的神态，“那是我六周前的留言。索尔，你多久没去找过我了？”

自从他们打定主意要来这建立新阿斯加德，索尔要做的事就很多。他不仅要东奔西跑寻找材料，新的秩序也需要被建立。一旦忙起来，他常忘记时间的流逝，而神的体格保证他即使几周不吃不喝不睡也能活蹦乱跳。他确实没意识到距离上一次他和洛基见面已经过去了六周，如果不是他那个古怪的梦，他再过几周可能也不会想起来要去找洛基。索尔这么告诉自己。但是他心底的一部分，在一个被他深深掩埋的小角落里，他知道这只是一部分事实。

神域能够重新焕发生机，索尔出了多少力，洛基出得只多不少。失去奥丁的藏书库后，洛基是他们行走的百科全书，加上他独一无二的魔法，有许多事都需要他亲力亲为。在此过程中，不少人对洛基的印象有所改观，在新阿斯加德出生的孩子甚至为他添上“智者”的称号。索尔也不例外。索尔本就希望洛基能够重归正途，但随着远古冬棺被偷、希芙的头发被割、妙尔尼尔丢失，他逐渐心灰意冷，而看到洛基的努力行为重新燃起他心中微弱的希望——或许还有别的，还有他自青少时期以来，对洛基不间断的、从未得到过回应的爱。

或许洛基说的是真话？

妙尔尼尔轻飘飘地落到地上，让洛基可以重新直起身。

索尔对欧诺拉点点头：“把他带回房间里去。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧情逐渐由hp转向小哪吒🎵


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个脸黑基和不在线锤TvT  
你基为大家实力上演狼来了的故事  
不要着急，出场的人物都是有用的，一定不是我在凑字数（划掉）

物鉴科，全名物证鉴定科室，是此次索尔抢回来的科技之一。他们本该和法医、痕检一起组成个什么处，再由“什么处”和捉拿坏人的一个处组成什么局。再往上数应该还有什么厅、什么部，但索尔不记得了。他单纯觉得新阿斯加德应该有个检查犯罪现场——这也是他生硬凑出来的词组，单词本意是“发生了不好的事情的场所”——的队伍，所以侍卫队里就孤零零地多出来一个物鉴科。

虽说这个科没有顶头上司压着，好不快活，但他们几乎大包大揽了所有指责。窗台下的脚印归他们量，屋顶的大洞归他们测，树上的毒苹果也要他们化验。这就算了，这次索尔竟然异想天开地叫他们去测魔法残留痕迹，推算施法时间。

魔法！

他们要是会魔法，用得着留在这鸟都能来拉泡屎的物鉴科吗？

不管物鉴科的几人如何怨声载道，如何围着篝火把索尔骂了个狗血林头，一顶名为“事关奥丁的权杖”的大帽子扣下来，该查的线索，他们还是得任劳任怨地调查。

天无绝人之路，几杯麦酒下肚后，其中一人终于想起自己有个远房表妹似乎跟众神学过几手。众人酒也不喝了，连夜启程，翻过三座大山，又渡过两片汪洋，恭恭敬敬地把表妹请回来。

如果是凡人，一来一回起码半个月。可就算他们有非凡的脚力，日夜兼程把表妹送到洛基的屋子时，太阳已升起第四次。

为了保留犯罪现场，洛基没有被护送回他自己的卧室，而是留在索尔的房间里。所以准确来说，从索尔四天前的早上见过洛基的影像后，物鉴科和表妹是第一批靠近这个屋子的人。

表妹毫不含糊，她先把手贴在木门上细细地感受一会，从上面捉出一根透明的弦。她捏着这根弦，慢慢绕着房子走了半圈，最终停在屋后的窗户下。

在表妹做这些事的时候，众人本来亦步亦趋地跟着她，此时见她停下，也都停下脚步，在边上挤成一团，跟群鹌鹑似的探头探脑，谁也不敢发出声响。

表妹停了一会，突然蹲下身，将她一直扯着的那根弦朝地上的某一点摁下去。在她的手接触地面的那一瞬间，众人感到脑袋嗡地震动一下，随即眼前的景象都变了。

他们看到洛基面无表情地从屋子前面来，朝屋后的树林里去。他溜达到一半，突然停下脚步，像是改变了主意，转身朝他们走来。

就当众人忍不住要撒腿狂奔的时候，洛基似乎没看到他们，在窗户底下站定。他在空中比画出繁杂的手势，同时说道：“亲爱的哥哥，不要试图对着这堆灰说话，这只不过是一段影像。你的弟弟要出一趟门，近期都不会回来。我不在的时候，试着不要把新阿斯加德也烧了，爱你哟。”

说完，他嫌恶地皱起眉，像是在驱赶苍蝇一样挥挥手，又重新做了一遍手势，重复这段话，唯独删去最后三个字。这次他终于满意自己的措辞，捧着团只有他才能看见的东西送进窗户里。

“这应该能有点用。”他嘟囔道，脸上的表情再次回归空白，朝既定目的地走去。

直至众人目送他消失在重重叠叠的树影里，这段幻象才如同雾气一样消散干净。

众人朝前方看去，惊讶地发现表妹蹲着的地方正好是洛基之前站的位置。表妹这时也抬起头，她拿起一小撮泥土闻了闻，斩钉截铁地说：“起码一个月前。”

索尔漫无目的地街道上游荡。他不是一个坐得住的人，思考也非他所爱的业余活动之一，更换环境有助于他好好想想最近发生的事。早晨物鉴科为他带来的新消息表明洛基的确没有撒谎。但这意味着洛基说的就是真话吗？他太了解他的弟弟了，把谎言夹杂在部分真相里正是洛基的拿手好戏，更何况除了洛基，没有人有偷走权杖的能力。但是洛基最近的表现大家有目共睹，索尔不想因为自己的怀疑让他们之间好不容易缓解的关系再次冷却。

每一次碰到洛基的事都是这样，索尔仿佛被撕裂成两半。他一边晃神一边走，却越走越艰难，好像街上的所有人都朝着他来的方向跑去。

“美丽的女士们，”他拦下三位正经过他身边的姑娘，好声好气地询问，“为什么大家都往那边去？”

女孩们咯咯笑起来，其中一个大胆的伸手捏了一把索尔的胳膊，说：“有个疯子在广场上发表演说呢，大家都去看热闹。”

索尔点了点头，没有太在意。他刚想跟女孩们道谢，就听见她们补充：“据说他还拿着奥丁的权杖。”

这下他彻底回过神来了。“奥丁的权杖？”他确认道。

“是啊。”女孩一边回复一边被她的同伴们拉着着往前走，她最后回头邀请索尔“跟我们一起来看看吧！”就笑着朝前跑去了。

索尔得到了肯定的答复便立刻朝广场的方向赶去。他当然没与那三位姑娘同行，或许在其他时候这会是一段不错的艳遇，但奥丁的权杖太过重要，而暗中觊觎的人绝不止洛基一个——如果洛基事其中之一的话。

妙尔尼尔带他飞掠他刚才走过的大街小巷，三两个呼吸间就在广场上降落。

那三位姑娘说的不错，广场中央的喷泉台阶上，果然站着一个男人。这个男人身高六尺，身穿武者服饰，半张脸都被浓密的棕色络腮胡遮盖，但是露出的眼睛的散发狂热的光芒。奥丁的权杖被他高举过头顶，他每说一句话都振臂一挥。

虽然索尔迫切地渴望夺回权杖，但既然现在他能确保权杖的安全，不妨听听这个人要说什么，他得弄清楚洛基到底有没有参与。

“ ……我们难道真的要安于这个荒凉贫瘠的星球？阿萨族人生于生命之树顶端，我们天生渴望战斗，渴望热血的浇灌。众神之父奥丁曾带领我们征战九界，无人不晓阿萨的威名。黄金、武器、珠宝，只要我们想要的，他们就得双手奉上。我们的城墙由巨人搭建，衣物由精灵纺织。现在他的权杖重新现世，这是他的英灵在引导我们。听从众神之父的旨意，跟随我的带领。重振辉煌！重振辉煌！重振辉煌……”

索尔觉得这依旧足够，他大吼一声，越过人群，拳头带风砸在那男人的脸上。

男人向后跌倒，摔入水池，权杖脱手而出。索尔右手接过权杖，左手伸进水里，掐着男人的脖子把他拎出水面，摔回台阶上。

“说，你怎么偷到权杖的？你这个肮脏、下贱的小人。”

男人一边咳水，一边艰难地说：“这是奥丁的旨意！难道你要指责众神之父为小偷吗？”

“胡言乱语！”

索尔用权杖刺穿了男人的右手，他刚刚举着权杖的那只手。鲜血飞溅，在男人痛苦的惨叫声中，索尔弯下腰，对着他的脸再次吼道：“说实话！英灵不会眷顾你这样的卑劣之人，众神之父的名字从你的口中吐出都是一种侮辱。”

男人的气管如同破风箱，发出刺耳的喘息声。他呼啦、呼啦地吸着气，勉强抬起头，把嘴巴凑到索尔耳朵旁边，挑衅道：“实话？实话不是已经被你们关起来了吗？”

然后他放声大笑，一双血红的眼睛盯着广场上四散逃窜的人群，朗声说道：“奥丁的旨意不可违背，英灵的启示不可忽视。阿斯加德重现辉煌的时刻已经到来！”

索尔忍无可忍，又往他脸上狠狠落下几拳，直到他的脸被砸得血肉模糊，嘴巴里不断涌现血液和唾沫的混合物，再也说不出话，索尔才停手。他用力拔出还插在男人手臂里的权杖，毫不在乎地看到男人又跟死鱼一样抽搐了两下，吩咐姗姗来迟的侍卫把他带回地牢里看押，自己直奔向洛基。

果然，洛基是这一切的背后主谋。索尔最后一点期待也破灭了。

不像奥丁，索尔不是一个会享受的人，洛基甚至觉得索尔根本不知道什么叫做享受。有肉吃、有架打、有地睡——甚至不需要是床，就能满足这位金发的神祇。他的屋子甚至比不上妓院的阁楼：好歹妓院的床是软的，空气是香甜的，食物是可口的。洛基甚至不屑于坐上索尔的木板床，他把索尔的衣服统统堆到角落里，给自己搭了一个窝。

这件事真是阴差阳错。他给索尔留下的那段信息本该为他提供最完美的不在场证明，现在反倒成了抨击他的、最有力的证据。他考虑来考虑去，就是没考虑到索尔竟六个礼拜都没去找他。要不是他深知索尔秉性，并清楚索尔对整件事一无所知，他差点就要以为索尔是在扮猪吃老虎。太巧了。

门吱呀一声开了。洛基抬起头，看到索尔站在门口。由于背光的关系，他的脸被笼罩在阴影里，洛基只能看到他身后的披风随风飘动，倒真有几分凯旋的英雄的样子。洛基咧开嘴，无声地嘲笑自己竟会产生这样的念头，然后对索尔说：“我以为你准备让我在这里呆到发霉。”

索尔没有回答，径直走向洛基。直到那双厚实的手掌掐住他的脖子，把他拎到半空中，洛基才反应过来。暂时的缺氧没有对他造成什么影响，他的大脑飞速转动，索尔出现在这里一定是又找到，或者他自以为找到新证据，能够证明权杖是洛基偷的。既然如此，说明他并未查清偷窃手段，而他也不可能从洛基身上找到新线索，那么就只剩下……

“奥丁的权杖被找到了？”

索尔仍旧一言不发，但洛基也没指望他开口，从他变化多端的表情中，洛基就得到了一切他想要得到的答案。

那群蠢货，好戏未开场就将最有力的筹码摆上赌桌。

“我猜权杖的持有者——不管那是谁，告诉你我是幕后主谋，或者至少我帮他完成了偷窃？”洛基循循善诱道，“得了吧，哥哥，你不会真的相信这种鬼话吧。听着，这个姿势不利于我思考，你把我放下来，告诉我你发现的一切，让我看看……”

他话还没说完，就被索尔砸在他肚子上的一拳打断。

“够了，你的银舌头不再能得到我的信任——这个道理我千年前就该明白。”

胃酸顺着食道向上攀爬，酸涩的感觉在他的喉口蔓延。洛基艰难地咽下一口唾沫，试图安抚他躁动不安的胃。他觉得诸神向他开了一个残忍的玩笑，平时他的把戏总能轻而易举地骗过索尔，但他这次确实无辜——至少权杖不是他偷的——索尔却不信他了。

或许他需要改变策略。

“你要我怎么说才相信？”洛基翻脸比翻书还快。他不耐烦地说道，往索尔身上啐了一口。

“我说过，你会为你的行为付出代价。”

如果洛基的行为是为了激怒索尔，那么他成功了。索尔的拳头重复地、一遍遍落在洛基的肚子上。洛基柔软的肚腩在索尔的怒火下筋挛，他想要弓起身子，却不得不强迫自己踮着脚尖，为自己的脖子分担一些压力。

拳头没有停下，他开始慌乱地挣扎，魔法幻化的匕首出现在索尔身后，在索尔的肩膀上、背上刺出一连串的血窟窿。但这不足以阻止索尔，他被暂时放开，像破布袋一样，面朝下丢到地上。粗糙的地面将他落地那一侧的脸颊磨得火辣辣的，他感到温热的液体顺着皮肤缓缓流下，落到他嘴边。他伸出舌头尝了一下，是熟悉的铁锈味。

欲成大事，总要付出代价，比起其他，洛基不在乎他的身体。他艰难地翻过身，刚好看到索尔在他身边跪下。

索尔捏着他的后脑勺，强迫他抬起头，然后把一个铁质的圆球塞进他嘴里。圆球迅速在他嘴巴里扩张，贴合他牙齿的形状，填满每一丝缝隙，甚至向下延伸进食道里。但这还是表面的，每一丝魔法都从毛孔里被逼出，洛基不再能看到远处的河流，听到窗外的鸟叫。

口枷。

失去了魔法，他就是一个聋子、瞎子。他所有外放的感官都被迫回到当下，回到他破败的身体里，疼痛一下子被放大了十倍。随之而来的还有无力感，他失去了掌控。

不——

洛基开始感到真正的害怕。这不是他计划好的。索尔不能这么对他。

这一切都脱轨了。

他看向索尔，但阳光依旧透过大开的房门照在索尔身上，照进洛基的眼睛里。索尔的披风还在他身后飘舞。

他看见索尔举起长鞭。尖锐的疼痛落在他身上——至少他现在可以肆意蜷缩身体。他好像回到母亲的子宫里，躬起后背，用膝盖和双手保护自己脆弱的胸腹，手掌颤抖着捂住耳朵，徒劳地保护他的头脸，却被毫不留情地烙印鲜红的鞭痕。

痛。他浑身都在痛。

天一下子暗了下来，好像是飘过的乌云遮住了太阳。洛基再次看向索尔，这次他终于看清了索尔的脸。就像以往的无数次一样，洛基轻易地读懂了索尔的表情：愤怒、失望、心痛、坚定。

坚定。

索尔认定一件事就一定会去做。

索尔认定这事洛基的错，这就一定是洛基的错。

乌云飘了过去，洛基却觉得天色越来越黑。他仿佛不是躺在索尔的陋室里，而是一条阿斯加德的小巷。下水管的腥臭味钻进他的鼻孔，阴冷滑腻的青苔紧贴他的皮肤，他听见背景里孩子笑闹，青年男女嬉戏的人声。但他的身体还是好痛。

“我们真的要把他留在这里吗？”

一个声音担忧地问。这是范尔达，洛基判断。

大概是沃斯塔格在回答：“让他在寒风里吹一夜，长长教训而已。”

“不会出事的。”后刚也劝说道。

脚步声渐行渐远。洛基顺着声音的寻去，看到四勇士已经走远，青年的索尔站在黑夜的星光下，他的脸上也是一样的愤怒、失望和心痛。

“索尔，为什么？”洛基听见自己问道。

不知道为什么这个问题让索尔更加生气了，他呼吸粗重，恶狠狠地看着洛基，拳头被他握得咯吱作响。但他最终还是什么都没有说，跟在四勇士身后走了。

洛基试着爬起来，但他随即发现这是一个不可能完成的任务。他的肋骨起码断了三根，右手手腕和左脚脚踝都脱臼了，以一种扭曲的姿态拖在地上；背上、腿伤遍布鞭痕，一动就钻心的疼，反而是肮脏冰凉的地面给予他些许缓解。

他必须要离开。索尔不知道，四勇士不知道，但是他知道，在夜幕的遮掩下，这一片阿斯加德不像它白天看上去那么无辜圣洁。

他努力的挪动身体，朝灯火辉煌的主街爬去。他现在后悔了，为什么要跟着索尔整天在泥地里胡闹，为什么在弗丽嘉提出教他魔法的时候拒绝？他本来就不属于索尔的世界。

一只手攀上了洛基的腰，它粗暴地撕扯洛基本来就所剩无几的衣物。洛基太累了。他爬不动了，他甚至没有力气挥开在他身体上肆意摸索的手。

他安安静静地躺着，放任自己的身体被重新拖回黑暗的小巷深处……

在他身上肆虐的鞭子终于停下，口枷也被取出。

洛基感觉到眼泪从他眼角滑出。他恨自己，恨自己的软弱无能。

“够了吗？” 他的嗓子因为长时间未说话而沙哑充血，“你认为我付出的代价足够了吗，哥哥？”

过了很久，洛基都没有等到回答。他终于转过头，房间里又只剩下他一个人。

他曾尝试原谅，但原谅本就不是他与生俱有的美德。

“够了。”他自己回答自己，“这一切都够了。”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

乡村酒馆可以说是住在小镇上人们娱乐活动的中心：猎物没打到反而勾破衣服，不要慌，来酒馆要上一杯；情场失意丈夫跟小蜜跑了，来酒馆来上一杯；邻居半夜三更载歌载舞，再来酒馆来上一杯。这可谓是集饮食、吹屁、相亲、娱乐于一体的中样商务区。

此时此刻，索尔正向着这么一家多才多艺的乡村酒馆大踏步进发，身后跟着一队侍卫，铆足了劲追赶他的步伐。

谷物发酵过后的甜美气味勾起索尔肚子里的馋虫，他走得更加快了，迫不及待地推门进去，冲到柜台前，朝酒馆主人喊道： “ 一杯麦酒。 ” 然后把自己的所有重量都压到木质长凳上，长凳在他屁股底下发出牙酸的咯吱声。

酒馆主人有些不满地撇了他一眼，慢悠悠地拿出一个杯子，用刚刚擦完桌子的抹布随意抹了几下，从边上的大木桶里舀出一杯泛着泡沫的淡黄色液体。

不等他递杯子，索尔就一把抢了过来，仰着头，咕嘟咕嘟三两口喝了个干净。他抬手示意酒馆主人再来一杯，这才长长舒出一口气。

“ 那个杂种算是干了件好事。 ” 索尔想到。他让人调查了在广场上传教的男人，结果指向这间酒馆。

哪怕和洛基的争执已经过去数小时，他的心脏仍在猛烈地跳动。他以为叫洛基吃点教训就能平息他的怒火，但是他太生气、太失望了。索尔气得脑袋里都是一团团的棉花，他不想再管这些糟心事了，什么洛基，什么阿斯加德，可都去他们的吧。统领阿斯加德是奥丁的愿望，他只想痛快地在战场上厮杀，沐浴敌人的鲜血，然后凯旋而归，大块吃肉、大口喝酒。

但是他不可以，至少不是现在。第二杯麦酒下肚后，他的脑袋才清明一些。索尔把那男人的画像拍在桌上，示意酒吧老板看： “ 认识吗？ ”

酒吧老板面色有些不好看，没有商人会喜欢执法者坐在自己店里盘问自己，好像他们天生高人一等。可那张看似平淡无奇的素描画像却像是有魔力一般，牢牢地吸引他的目光。他不由自主地伸出手，把画纸举到阳光下，抬起头仔细端详。

“ 怎么？ ” 索尔催促道。

“ 好像，好像是有点眼熟。 ”

随着老板的这句话，酒吧里安静下来，周围木桌旁的窃窃私语都停止了，男人们借着酒杯的遮掩频频朝他们投来视线。一个裹着围裙的胖女人端着一盘烤肉，从后厨走向索尔的桌子，可还没靠近就被侍卫拦下，只好倚回门框上，一边默默看着他们，一边在围裙上擦拭她油腻的双手。

老板似乎并未察觉周围凝滞的气氛，他有些恍惚地用手指描摹着画像，接着说道： “ 他的确是我们酒吧的常客，经常跟 …… 他们一大群人一起来，他们还租了我们的阁楼，但从不许我们上去，也不知道在上面做什么。 ”

不用等索尔吩咐，他身后的侍卫就哗啦啦地上去了一半，剩下一半还是跟门神似的杵在他身后。这也是索尔不喜欢当阿斯加德之王的一个原因，他渴望自由，来去如风的日子，但自从奥丁离世，他做什么身后都是乌泱泱的一大群人，他甚至不能发火叫他们滚，只好一股脑闷在心里。

“ 我记得有一天晚上，我都已经上床了，他们突然过来叫我开门。这是他们第一次这么晚来我家，每个人都行色匆匆的，甚至没有一句寒暄就全钻进了阁楼。他们还嘱咐我说，过会又一个女人过来找他们，不要问她是谁，直接开门 ……”

老板还在继续说话，但与其说他在给予索尔信息，不如说他陷入了回忆中，在迷茫地自言自语。

“ 他们是谁？ ” 索尔追问。

老板嘟囔了几个名字，但声音太小，哪怕索尔就坐在他对面也没有听清。

“ 他们是谁？ ” 索尔又问道。

老板仍顾自嘟嘟囔囔的。

索尔抓住老板的肩膀，强迫他看向自己。可就在他们目光相接的那一瞬间，老板似乎被索尔眼中的光芒吓到，突然清醒过来。他大叫一声，向后退去，脸色惨白，一屁股跌落在地。

“ 他们是谁？ ” 索尔吼道。

老板在地上以肉眼可见的频率瑟瑟发抖，牙关碰撞咯吱直响，但他抿紧嘴唇，用力地摇了摇头。

“ 我不知道，大人。我真的什么都不知道，放过我吧。 ”

楼梯上传来急促而繁杂的脚步声。侍卫们已经检查完二楼，他们面带愠色，藏在大胡子里的嘴巴绷得紧紧的，眼睛瞪得铜铃般大，把楼梯踩出阵阵呻吟。

索尔看过去，领头一人心不甘情不愿地摇了摇头。

“ 什么都没找到？ ”

“ 没有，吾王。 ”

他点了点头： “ 我亲自去看看。 ”

与其说酒馆二楼经过搜查，不如说是被穷凶极恶的匪徒搜刮了一遍，箱货的门大开着，抽屉也未合拢，纸张、书籍在地上丢得到处都是。

索尔小心的避开满地的障碍物，走进房间，随手捡起他脚边的几本书，堆在矮柜顶上 —— 这是弗丽嘉从小给他培养的习惯 —— 又把矮柜的抽屉塞了回去。

老旧的家具并不能承受索尔的大力，它随着索尔的动作左右摇摆，像是在努力保持平衡，却最终没忍住一股脑儿把顶上的几本书推了出去。

最先起飞的是一本毫不起眼的棕色小书，不太厚，书封因为常使用而失去光泽。它的书页在半空中哗啦啦地翻动，从封面到封底，每一张纸都迎着风抖动几次，同时以完美的抛物线姿态掠过索尔眼前，最终倒栽回索尔脚边，两面书封朝上，把内页在肚子底下捂得严严实实。

索尔皱着眉扫了一眼仍在颤抖的矮柜，这太夸张了，像是剧院里会发生的事。但他还是再次弯腰，把书捡了起来。

半张巴掌大的纸条留在刚才书落地的位置。

索尔只好把书放到矮柜上（这次矮柜什么动静也没有），又去捡那张纸条。纸条上写着：

> ...... 不甚感激，在欧费茵之林外的小屋，暗月的夜晚，我们期待与你团聚。

在一些地方的习俗里，暗月也被称作背叛者之月 * ，在几近黑色月光的遮掩下，秘密出我嘴入你耳，再也不会有第三个人知晓。如果索尔没有记错，今晚将是第一个暗月夜。

他没有重新走下楼，反而把纸条塞进怀里，跳出窗户，稳稳地落在屋后的杂草丛里。索尔抬头看向天空，从太阳的位置可以判断最多还有一个小时天就会完全黑下来，如果他抓紧，应该恰好可以赶到。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *设定来源于一个系列小说night runners，前段时间读的，是讲真刺客假贵族（还日常嫌弃贵族礼仪麻烦hhh）收养了一个小崽子，然后一边冒险+养成一边面红耳赤谈恋爱的故事ヽ(；▽；)ノ推荐一下哦


	5. Chapter 5

很多人都认为洛基不喜欢阳光，凡人神话中的洛基也总在夜间行动，穿梭于阴暗的屋檐下，借着微弱的火光在山洞里握住矮人沾满泥土的手——因此有时他也被称作“火神”，但洛基对此啜之以鼻，事实上，他从未承认过自己火的称谓。在每位神祇漫长的一生中，总要获得各种各样的称谓，作神的特权之一便是挑选以何种面目示人。萤火之辉怎么比得上耀眼、光芒四射的太阳？所以洛基宁可叫大家以为他本就是黑夜里的爬虫。

爬虫也有爬虫的好处：绝大多数时候，没有人会注意他要往哪里去、要做什么，而如果真不巧叫人捉住了，人们也只会说这是本性使然。这种惯性思维使人们从不深究洛基做事的原因，他只需刻意露出一点马脚，就足以吸引众人的目光。

索尔向来是个麻烦，但是也不是无法解决。

瞧，他只需要花上一点唇舌，就可以轻易挑拨索尔的怒火。好吧，虽然之后的发展不仅有些出乎意料，还勾回些不愉快的陈年旧事，但大体的方向总没错。洛基相信，经过此事，再不出一次日升，索尔一定会痛哭流涕地滚回来找自己道歉。

他靠在墙上盘算着，连身体上的伤也没这么痛了——虽然洛基可以轻易地修补这幅身体，但它们可是用来勾起索尔同情心最有力的筹码。

咚——咚——咚——

墙上传来三声敲击，紧接着是一个男人的声音。

“智者大人，您还好吧？”

自己还好吗？洛基仔细思考了下，他已经很久都没有思考过这个问题，或是被人这么询问过了，而他更久的时间里总是在到处点火，挖空心思朝着他的目标，让他活着的唯一目标迈进。

外面的声音没有得到洛基的答复，又说道：“我听说索尔来过了。他之前在广场上捉到一个男人拿着奥丁的权杖，而这个男人声称权杖是您偷的。”

“我知道了。”洛基总是对能为他带来消息的人极为谦逊，“谢谢你特意过来，蒙迪。”

叫蒙迪的男人犹豫了一下，似乎在等待洛基再说些什么，而当他发现洛基没有这个打算时，颇有些失魂落魄地答道：“好吧，大人，照顾好自己，我会为您带来新消息的。”

要是索尔能有蒙迪一半善解人意…… 

随即，洛基摇了摇头，索尔只能活在他自己的世界里。

或许是心有灵犀，此时的索尔蹲在杂草丛里，也想到了洛基。纸条上的信息准确无误，欧费茵之林外的屋子里已经聚满了人，就在索尔蹲着偷听的这会功夫，更多的人到达了。他们谈得多是无用的废话，像是谁家的地被山里的野兽糟蹋了，或是预言师说下个月仍没有多少雨水。索尔蹲得无聊极了，天马行空地走起神来，起先他是想到听窗角更像洛基会做的事，然后便不由自主回想起洛基对他说的话。

“我猜权杖的持有者——不管那是谁，告诉你我是幕后主谋，或者至少我帮他完成了偷窃？”

“得了吧，哥哥，你不会真的相信这种鬼话吧。”

……

现在天色渐暗，凉气丝丝往皮肤里钻，索尔烧了一整天的脑子冷却后，怀疑再次在他心中生根。有没有可能那个偷了权杖的煽动者说得是假话？如果他说的是真话，他为什么要供出洛基？当然，很有可能在偷出权杖后洛基对他们毫无价值，所以把线索指向洛基可以为他的其他同伴赢得更多的时间。索尔当时也是这么认为的，但也有相同的可能性，洛基并未参与其中，他只是一个被迫拉出来的挡箭牌。

他开始回忆自己发怒时到底对洛基做了什么，但其实这也不全能怪他，洛基拱火技术一流，他有的时候见到洛基那张无所谓的脸，邪火就忍不住蹭蹭地冒。

这时，小路的尽头走过来一个女武士，打断了他的思路。尽管夜色遮住了她的脸，但她轻盈的步伐和健壮的身姿让索尔觉得格外熟悉。很不幸，他认识的女武士少说也有一打，这种微妙的熟悉感并不能帮索尔指认她的身份。但可以肯定的是，她就是纸条的主人，接受邀请之人，或许还是酒馆老板嘴里神秘的半夜来客。

她的姿态与周围环境太过格格不入，所以她一定不是那群本地的人中的一员。

索尔一动不动，生怕暴露自己的方位，聚精会神地听着屋内的动静。

屋里的男女老少都热情地欢迎女人的到来，并向她提供酒水和食物。在永无止境的寒暄之后，才切入正题——

“我们感谢您对伟大事业做出的贡献，尊贵的武士。尽管刚阿斯已经英勇献身，但流言正在整座城市蔓延，志同道合的勇者超我们聚拢，我们的团体日渐壮大。相信假以时日，我们就会拥有足够多的人民基础，说服吾王索尔，重新征战九界。”

女武士对此表示赞同：“我会确保刚阿斯得到一个迅速而仁慈的死亡，这是他应有的归宿，英灵将指引他，在战场上与我们再次相见。”

“诸神保佑。此次约您前来，是想讨论下一步的计划，您认为什么时候执行合适？”

“虽然我的武士同伴里有不少都渴望再次沐浴鲜血，但绝大部份已经被过久的和平生活腐化，他们的骨头都是松的。想要成就大业，赢得民心远远不够，我们必须说服起码一半的武士加入。”

屋子里传来一阵唏嘘讨论声，显然绝大多数人都认为能够迎来足够多的有志之士已经难于登天，要想要说服把忠诚烙印进血与骨的武士们恍若天方夜谭。但女武士不慌不忙，极有说服力地罗列出一条条理由和具体实施办法，据理力争，最终争夺到了集体的同意。

“您的智慧和远见真是诸神的恩赐，我必须再次感谢您的帮助。”之前的男人总结道。

“谬赞了，我们都是为同一目标而奋斗的伙伴。”女武士说，“如果你们允许，我必须在被发现之前赶回城里。”

“当然，直到下次见面。”

“直到下次见面。”

门开了，漏出一点微弱的灯光，女武士罩着斗篷，低着头，匆匆走了出来。索尔没有等屋子里虾兵蟹将，他悄悄直起身，在树木的遮掩下穿梭，尾随女武士超回城的方向走去。

很可惜，索尔生疏的跟踪技巧很快就暴露了他。

女武士不动声色地加快步伐，离开土路钻进边上茂密的森里里。索尔暗咒一声，他别无选择，只能跟随她的步伐。如果说索尔刚才还能勉强吊在女武士身后，那森林则完全是她的主场。女武士如鱼得水，利用迷宫般变化莫测的地形，借助高隆的树根的繁杂的枝叶遮挡身型，在暗月下穿梭，很快就只有小片衣角还时不时出现在索尔的视野里。

“站住！”索尔气喘吁吁地吼道，“我不会伤害你的。”

森林里出了风声和树枝断裂的脆响一片寂静，显然女武士并不准备买索尔的帐。

他再接再厉：“你知道我是谁——索尔，阿斯加德之王。我听到你们在屋子里的谈话，如果你停下来，或许我们可以就这件事好好谈谈。”

脚步声停顿了一下。

有戏。

“我知道你的身份，女武神。难道你之后都不准备露面了吗？”索尔继续说道，有的时候一点适当的“技巧”也是必要的。他小心翼翼地贴着树木朝前走去，妙尔尼尔被他紧紧握在手里，锤身朝上倾斜，在途径的枝干上留下一道焦黑的痕迹。

“你会支持我们吗，索尔？”女武士终于开口问道。

就是现在——

闪电顺着索尔的指引劈下，在半空中裂成几股，接连落在女武士周围。她知道自己和索尔正面交战不会有好下场，转身就准备走，但暗月不仅掩盖了她一个人的踪迹——天空中蓄积已久的乌云源源不断地为索尔输送力量，落下的闪电一条比一条更快、更凶猛，在她能够反应之前就阻断了所有去路。蓝白的电弧交杂树木燃烧的火光，铺天盖地地压过来，让她无处可逃。

相同的闪电拖着索尔从空中徐徐降落，一改之前的残暴，有如被驯服的猛兽。

女武士见逃不过，干脆收住脚步，转过身面对索尔，在火光的映射下缓缓摘掉兜帽。

“诗嘉古尔！”索尔的表情很复杂，但总体来说愤怒大过震惊。

诗嘉古尔很有礼貌地行了一个礼：“吾王，没想到我们会在这种情况下见面。”

“我也没想到，诗嘉古尔，我曾是如此信任你。”索尔仍盯着她看，还没想好要怎么应对眼下的情况。

“我也没有想到，吾王，我以为你还是以前那个热血的正直的勇士。”

“在你犯下最令人不齿的叛国罪后，你怎么敢如此指责我？”

诗嘉古尔没有正面回答索尔的问题，她沉默了一会，然后说：“吾王，刚阿斯和他的同伴们手段确实不光明，但他们说得没错，阿斯加德已经沉寂太久，久到九界忘记我们的威名，新生的孩童崇拜的对象是冰冷的科技而不是无上的荣光。众神在上，难道这是奥丁想要的吗？”

“这么说来，偷窃奥丁的权杖是你的主意？”索尔把问题抛了回去，“现在仔细回想，当时在大厅指责洛基是盗贼的人你也有一份。”

诗嘉古尔微微一笑，向索尔平坦双手：“多说无益，既然你捉住了我，那么随你处置。”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天是短小君hh

“吾王，就当可怜可怜我的好奇心，你能告诉我你如何得知我们的会面吗？”诗嘉古尔问道。

他们在几分钟前刚刚抵达城门，守卫处忽明忽暗的火堆顽强地抵抗半夜刺骨的寒风，散发出微弱的热量。诗嘉古尔站在火堆旁取暖，手上和脖颈带着镣铐，尽管她的话语一如既往的温和谦卑，也无法掩盖她身上锋利的光芒。

索尔正在和守卫交接，嘱咐他们把诗嘉古尔送去地牢，尽管他很希望亲自看到诗嘉古尔被关进铁栅栏后面，但他现在有更要紧的事要去处理。

闻言，索尔没有回头地答道：“我以为你才是我的阶下囚？”

诗嘉古尔没有继续追问，索尔又草草嘱咐了一句，便朝通往地牢的反方向赶去。

为什么他会得知他们的会面？从下午起索尔就在反反复复思索这个问题。从他踏进酒馆的那一刻起，仿佛受到冥冥中命运的指引——酒馆老板明明不情愿和执法人员打交道，在索尔给他看照片时却变成知无不言的守法好公民；侍卫在阁楼里什么都没找到，而他一进门写满线索的纸条就迫不及待地跳到他眼前。

再往后说，为什么他发现的纸条说的刚好就是今晚的聚会？以诗嘉古尔的能力，怎么会没有发现他藏在屋后听墙角？这一切都太顺利了，索尔从来就不是巧合的忠诚信徒。与其将其归咎于命运，索尔更愿意相信这是有人做的一个局，目的就是将这伙企图挑起战争的叛国贼一网打尽，人赃并获地送到他手上。

既然这一切都是从酒馆开始的，索尔相信他能在酒馆找到一些解释。

——事实上，甚至还没有到达酒馆，索尔就发觉事情越发不对劲。原本应该空无一人的屋子现在远远看去亮得像是灯塔一般，在黑夜里格外突兀，隐隐约约还传来嘈杂的人声，偶尔夹杂着一声抑制不住的啼哭。

他加快步伐走进酒馆，但不同于下午，这次索尔一眼就注意到了门框上刀刻的划痕。它们在黑夜里闪着微光，揭露复杂的纹样。

在外行人眼里这无异于糊乱雕刻的线条，但索尔见过太多咒文：阿斯加德人惯用的咒文是华丽的，一个圈绕着另一个，从中延伸的枝蔓将它们缠绕在一起，又向四周散开，矜持地抛出刚刚好的魔力；而约顿海姆的咒文则走向另一个极端，它们由生硬带刺的线条组成片片雪花纹，八个角是八根利箭，膨胀饱满的力量蓄势待发。

门框上的咒文不属于这两者任何之一，甚至不能被归类到任意一界。它们精巧、简约，每一笔都承载特定的含义，缺一笔或多一笔都将破坏咒语的整体结构性——但偏偏就是这样简单的咒文尾巴上却打着小卷，恰到好处地把它变成一团不起眼的涂鸦。

就是这些狡猾、不起眼的小尾巴，之前差点把索尔骗过去。都说吃一堑长一智，但哪怕索尔从小就被这样的咒文搞得灰头土脸，下一次他依然会上当。

除了洛基，没有第二个法师会这样小心翼翼、偷偷摸摸地画下咒文。

而现在他开始留意这些小东西，不难发现妙尔尼尔的锤柄上和他的披风上也飘着一些——同样的法师，不同的咒文。

目前看来洛基正是布局之人。

索尔不知道该对这个消息作何反应，又恼又喜，既高兴于洛基没有跟这群叛国份子厮混，却生气他不肯好好说话，哪怕是做好事也在背地里鬼鬼祟祟的。

“你在这里做什么？”一个男声质问道。他在门口的长时间停留已经引起了酒馆里人群的注意。

门口没有其他值得看的了，索尔索性走了进去，答道：“现在已经是夜半，我看到这里灯火通明，便走了过来。你们聚集于此，是发生了什么事吗？”

“我丈夫是这间酒馆的主人，他有愧于心，夺走了自己的生命。我们正在为他守夜……”

这次说话的是一个女人，索尔认出她就是下午那位端着烤肉的女人。说话间，女人抬起头看向索尔，而很显然，她也认出了索尔——她的表情一下变得狰狞，仇恨的怒火熊熊燃烧。

她二话不说，举起原本坐着的椅子，就朝索尔抡过去。索尔被始料不及，只来得及抬起手，用右臂挡住脸。

结实的凳腿砸在索尔手臂的肌肉上，发出一声闷响。凳腿应声断裂，索尔也因为冲击力朝后退了两步，重新踩回泥地上。

“伊莲娜！”有人惊呼。

“就是他，吉尔就是他害得！”女人一边怒骂，一边再次将缺了一条腿的椅子整个砸向索尔。

索尔不得不朝更远的地方退去躲避。

“听着，”女人站在门口朝索尔大吼，“我不管你是什么来头，这是我的家，你永远别想再踏进来半步。现在快滚吧！”

TBC


End file.
